


This'll be my year

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Established Relationship, Locked Out, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of TechienicianDay 15 : Fall.
Matt and Techie get temporary locked out on an chilly autumn day.





	

“Oh Ms Mallory, thank God you answered,” Matt sighed as shot Techie a grateful look.

“Of course I answered. Why would I have a phone if I didn’t answer it,”

“I’ve locked myself out,” He admitted quickly. He could stare through the frosted glass of the front door and see the outline of his keys and various keyrings on the floor in the hallway. 

“And what happened to the spare?” Ms Mallory asked and Matt shot a look to the loose brick next to the door. The cavity behind it was empty since he’d used it to get in last week and couldn’t find it by the next morning. 

“Uhh,” It was somewhere in his bedroom, or perhaps the washer with his old clothes that he’d stuffed in there before he realised he was all out of powder.

“You’ll be getting a new one cut soon I imagine,”

“Yes,” Matt said “And one for Techie, he never loses anything,” He shot Techie an apologetic smile and Techie leant back against the low wall of the porch

“Shouldn’t you be asking your landlady before you hand out spare keys to her building,” Ms Mallory asked sharply. 

“You trust Techie more than you do me!”

“I trust him with you, goodness knows you won’t look after yourself. And what’s a building worth compared to your only hassle in life,”

“You’re so sweet Ms Mallory!” “Is this the point where you say you’re at your sisters for the week?”

“I’m in the taxi now, I’ll be back around seven. You’ll have to keep yourselves entertained,” She said and promptly hung up before Matt could say any more. 

“Good news is she’ll be back by seven,” Matt said as he tucked the phone back into his pocket and pushed himself up to sit on the wall beside Techie.

“And the bad,” Techie asked. 

“Nothing to do til then,” Matt shrugged.

“It’s only half an hour,” Techie said as he checked his watch and then pulled the sleeve back down over his hand.

“Are you cold?” Matt asked

“A little,” Techie admitted.

“Come here,” Matt lifted up his arm and pulled Techie in with a hand around his shoulders. “Must be fall already,”

“The leaves are changing,” Techie said and Matt followed his gaze to the trees that lined the opposite side of the street. The leaves a mottled mix of dull greens and browns against bright yellows and oranges. “And less allergies with the colder weather,”

“Cool. All fall usually means for me is going to work in the dark and getting home in the dark,” Matt shrugged, “At least by winter you’ve gotten used to it. Fall always sneaks up on you. Plus my glasses start steaming up and I have to squint at everything,”

“I like it when you squint,” Techie said and Matt frowned down at him, “Really,” Techie insisted. “When you wake up in the morning or we’ve just gotten out of the shower,”

“So whenever i’m trying to see you better,” Matt asked. Techie hummed in reply and leant into his side more. The chill in the air was beginning to cling and Matt could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “I know I’ll like the cold weather this year,”

“Why?” Techie asked.

“Cause you’ll be wearing my jumpers and sweaters more,” Matt said and grinned at the thought. 

“If you bother to wash them,” Techie said. 

“I thought you liked my smell,” Matt said in a tone of mock offense. 

“Your smell not your stink,” He said and elbowed him in the side gently.

“Hey!” Matt cried out and Techie laughed, “See if I add any of your stuff to my laundry loads in the future. You’ll stink just as much,”

“I can’t wait to see you in that old christmas jumper in the back of your wardrobe,”

“We’ve got to get past halloween first,” Matt said

“And Thanksgiving,”

“Ms Mallory’s going to her sister’s for Thanksgiving. Can’t lock oursleves out then,”

“Maybe we could go to my mom’s,” Techie suggested

“Call her,”

“Really? Just like that?”

“If she says yes ask her if we can stay a couple of nights,” Matt said as he pushed his phone into Techie’s hands. 

“Sure but why?” Techie said as he dialled and held the phone up to his ear.

“Because i’m definitely going to lock myself out if Ms Mallory isn’t in town,”


End file.
